Кёрли Дадан
| jname = カーリー・ダダン | rname = Kārī Dadan | ename = Кёрли Дадан | first = Глава 568 (флэшбек, силуэт) Эпизод 493 | affiliation = Семья Дадан | occupation = Босс Горных Бандитов; Приёмная мать Луффи и Эйса | jva = Noriko Uemura | birth = 30 августа }} Кёрли Дадан - друг бывшего вице-адмирала Морского Дозора Монки Д. Гарпа и приёмная мать Портгаса Д. Эйса и Монки Д. Луффи. Гарпа поручил ей заботиться об Эйсе вскоре после его рождения. Позже Гарп оставил Луффи на попечение у Дадан. Она живёт на горе Колуда рядом с деревней Фууша. Она является боссом горных бандитов и Семьи Дадан. Она разыскиваемый преступник. Она впервые упоминается в арке Пост-Эниес Лобби когда Вуп Слэп читает про то, что Мугивары объявляют войну Мировому Правительству. Внешний вид Дадан является высокой женщиной с избыточным весом. У неё длинные,оранжевые, кудрявые волосы и большое мускулистое лицо. В воспоминаниях Луффи она курила сигарету. Она носила кораллово-белую рубашку, розовое ожерелье, клетчатые штаны с большим поясом на нём и туфли. После десяти лет её внешний вид немного изменился на чёрную рубашку со светлым слоем на нём, после двух лет краски немного побледнели, но в основном её внешний вид не менялся. В Ван Пис зелёных книгах была показано что в юности она была очень красивой женщиной. Галерея 105px-Dadan_FullView.jpg|Полный вид Дадан 130px-Orange_dadan.png|Дадан в манге 212px-Dadan_bluejam.png|Дадан против Блейджама Личность As far as personality goes, Dadan's is that of a somewhat stereotypical petty criminal, a bit cowardly in regards to Garp blackmailing her, her freedom, and Garp himself. She also does not seem to be too patient as she was beginning to get sick and tired of raising Ace because of his antics and became even more aggravated when she was left with Luffy.Though despite this petty side, the other mountain bandits hold great respect for her, and will follow her orders even into a deadly fight. The methods that she supposedly used to "discipline" both Luffy and Ace were rather questionable (though Luffy seemed to be able to easily put up with them on account that the treatment he received under his own grandfather, Garp, was hardly any better) since they included providing them with limited food, making them clean the house, hunting for them, and even resort to criminal activities (i.e. plundering people). However, judging from Luffy's and Ace's regard for her whenever she was mentioned, she may have been a better person than anyone might have thought of her. She has also been known to show brief signs of bravery, as seen when she and her family of bandits came to rescue Ace and Luffy from Bluejam; only to scamper immediately afterwards upon securing the two boys' safety. Although she says that she hates brats, she seems to really care for Luffy and Ace like they were her own children but seems to be embarrassed to admit it. This is later proven true when Ace, Sabo and Luffy decide to leave the bandits cottage and make a hideout of their own. At first she tried to show that she did not care, but once it started raining heavily, she ordered the bandits to go and look for them. When they finally do, she goes and visits them secretly during the night, only to be hit out of the boy's hideout from a trap that they had built. She also went out of her way to beat up Garp, who she is normally afraid of, after Ace's death. She also seems to enjoy making photo albums of the two. Отношения Семья Дадан Как босс семейных бандитов, Дадан коммандует ими всеми. Их отношения кажутся хорошими, поскольку она разговаривает с ними по дружески, а они в свою очередь беспокоятся о ней, когда она не вернулась после битвы с Блуджамом. И семья готова была заботиться об Эйсе и Луффи. Монки Д. Гарп Вице-адмирал Гарп заявил, что Дадан его хороший друг, и это причина почему он оставил детей у неё. Хотя их дружба больше напоминает шантаж, поскольку Гарп угрожал ей, что если она не возмёт к себе детей, он посадит её в тюрьму. Она иногда считает, что тюрьма лучше чем тяжёлые заказы Гарпа. Несмотря на это они кажется поладили, когда Гарп сказал о наследии Эйса, данным ему Роджером. Монки Д. Луффи "Луффи ... что идиот. Независимо от того, каким пиратом он станет, я всегда буду на его стороне ... мое сердце уже раскалывается просто думая о том, что он чувствует сейчас ... Луффи! Не позволяй этому тебя победить" ” Luffy's first encounter with Dadan occurred with the latter already on the verge of declining Garp's request to have her and her family of robbers look out for the boy's well-being as they already have their hands full with Ace alone. As for Luffy, this initial lack of affection was reciprocated due to his dislike of mountain-dwelling bandits, owing to the boy's past experience with Higuma, and even went as far as sticking his tongue out at her during the first mealtime together. However, over time, they grew to care for each other, as Dadan went out of her way to find and defend Luffy and Ace from Bluejam, while Luffy grew worried about Dadan's safety. Before departing on his journey to become a pirate, Luffy smiles and says while he hates mountain bandits, he likes Dadan and the family. Dadan tells Luffy to stop talking rubbish and leave already whilst crying. After Ace's death, Dadan wished for Luffy to not fall. Портгас Д. Эйс Having been entrusted with the young Ace by Garp, Dadan knew first-hand just how troublesome the future 2nd Whitebeard Division Commander was at his youth. So much that she became terrified at the thought of having another "brat" brought by Garp under her wing. She is apparently aware of Ace's connection to Roger, but seemed willing to honor her friendship with Garp and kept that shocking piece of information discreet. Though Dadan is shown to be angry when Ace nearly killed people who offended his heritage, Ace did seem to like her as he said that he would miss her.4 Indeed, when Ace died, Dadan openly beat Garp up for not saving him, while shedding tears. Сабо Even though Dadan was annoyed with Sabo during their first meeting, she was content with Sabo staying with Luffy and Ace at her house. Dadan was also deeply shocked as much as Ace and Luffy when hearing about Sabo's presumed demise from Dogura. Силы и способности Дадан босс горных бандитов Семьи Дадан и имеет власть над ними. Их репутация довольно известная, как отметил Гарп, они сделали больше преступлений, чем некоторые преступники. Она и Эйс были достачно сильны чтобы победить печально известного пирата Блуджема в одиночку. Ей удалось положить на землю молодого и разъерённого Эйса, когда она была травмирована. Она также смогла нанести физический урон Гарпу, но вице-адмирал просто добровольно не защищался. Оружие Оружие Дадан это топор с длинной ручкой, с которым она очень умело обращается, поскольку она смогла остановить удар Блуджема. Когда она атаковала Гарпа она использовала деревянную дубину. История Забота о внуках Гарпа As Dadan was a criminal noted to have performed countless crimes, Garp blackmailed her, threatening to arrest the Dadan Family if they refused to take care of Ace and Luffy. As the Dadan family accepted Garp's offer, the Vice Admiral kept the Government's eyes diverted from the bandits' actions. thumb|left|Дадан спорит с Луффи насчёт еды When the bandits, Ace and Luffy are eating dinner, Luffy states he hates mountain bandits, remembering himself about Higuma. Dadan gets angry yelling at Luffy, saying he could just as well leave and starve to death. One of her fellow bandits tells her to calm down. Luffy angers her even more when he tells them he did not eat enough. She says to him he should be glad that he can even eat at their place and that he will start the next day working around the house. She tells Luffy he can have one bowl of rice and one glass of water, telling him that he should fetch his own food if he wants more. Luffy says that's all right, leaving Dadan comically offended. He then tells Dadan he is strong enough, as strong as a pirate, which he will become. Dadan is then in shock seeing Ace and Luffy leave. She states that the two grandsons of Garp are way too strong for them to handle. One of the bandits reports to her that Luffy is missing and she tells him that she could not care less. If he died, it would not be her fault. While taking a sip of beer, she also says they already gave up on Ace. She states she is not able to handle the son of the devil. One week later, Luffy returns injured and with shredded pieces of clothing. She freaks out at seeing him and sends him to bed. The next day Luffy follows Ace, again. She then angrily yells at Luffy for leaving his errands behind. One day, Ace and Luffy bring Sabo to Dadan's house much to Dadan's annoyance and she does show her frustration whenever the trio goes on their little adventures. Dadan reads a newspaper that states the World Nobles are visiting the Goa Kingdom. thumb|Дадан против Блуджема Later, she is seen coming outside to witness the immense flames coming from Gray Terminal. She and her bandits rush down to save Luffy and Ace, arriving just in the nick of time before Bluejam can murder Ace. She tries to run with Luffy and Ace, but Ace refuses to run from Bluejam. Dadan decides to stay with Ace and fight Bluejam, commanding that the bandits take Luffy and run back home. Still, even after the flames stopped, Dadan and Ace did not return home until after Sabo's pirate ship was shot down by Saint Jalmack. Dadan remembered her talk with Garp about Gol D. Roger not giving up on his friends, even if it meant death, and compares this with Ace's similar, if not identical, attitude. When Dogura reported that Sabo was killed by Jalmack, Ace attempted to kill in revenge, but Dadan had him tied up for his own safety. She released him when a letter from Sabo arrived (the one that he mailed before setting off). She is then seen reading the note that Luffy and Ace sent to her saying they had formed their owned "countries" and looking confused when she saw them in the forts they had built outside. Seven years later, Ace leaves to become a pirate. Dadan does not see him off and instead remains inside the house, remembering the day Garp first brought Ace to her as a baby. She was sulking, saying how Ace always complained and was ungrateful to her. After being read the note Ace left for her, she starts to cry, trying to dry her eyes with a handkerchief. Three years after Ace's departure, she reacts to Luffy leaving in much the same way. She was irritated when Luffy said he hated mountain bandits one last time. But when he said that Dadan and the other bandits were alright, she starts to cry the same way she did when Ace left, uncontrollably and with a handkerchief. While crying, she told Luffy to stop talking and to "get out of here already." Смерть Эйса thumb|left|Дадан бьет Гарпа из-за смерти Эйса Following the events of the Whitebeard War, Dadan hears about the death of Ace. Upon Garp's return to Foosha Village to establish defenses against the sudden wave of pirate activity, Dadan exits a nearby bar. Furious, Dadan accuses Garp of doing nothing while Ace died and berates him for putting his duty as the "Hero of the Marines" over the lives of his family. She attacks him with a wooden club, though Garp calls for his Marines to stand down as she is "an acquaintance of his." Dadan proceeds to assault Garp, throwing him to the ground and punching him in the face, while crying that he should die for what he did. Before she can attack him further, Makino intervenes, claiming that Garp is suffering the most for being unable to save his grandsons. Dadan, however, replies that it is Luffy who is in the most pain. After imagining how awful Luffy's pain must be, Dadan then vows to remain on Luffy's side and shouts out loud her devotion to him. Новости о возвращении Соломенных Шляп thumb|250px|Семья Дадан празднуют возвращение Луффи Два года спустя, после прочтения новостей о том, что Луффи вернулся, Дадан и бандиты это отмечают и на каждом из них надета соломенная шляпа. Главные Битвы Карли Дадан и Эйс против Блуджема Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Curly Dadan Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Бандиты Категория:Курильщики Категория:Бойцы с топорами Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Острова Рассвета Категория:Семья Дадан Категория:Представленные во флешбеках